


O Death

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post/artwork from Tumblr by the talented beitae: http://beitae.tumblr.com/post/85230769325/because-ash-said-she-needs-fanart-of-daryl-dying</p><p>I also listened to this song while writing the fic, which inspired the title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXpnI52cLEc</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Death

Fever had taken Daryl’s weak body hostage, infilterating from the inside and slowly burning holes into his existence.

“Please,” he pleaded, voice rough. His mouth had gone dry, and no amount of water would sate his thirst. “Rick, don’t wait.”

“Dammit, Daryl.” Rick said through gritted teeth. Even with his blurred vision, Daryl could see that tear tracks had stained Rick’s cheekbones. Blood was crusted in his beard. His own? Daryl’s? It didn’t matter..

Daryl insisted. “Don’t wait for me to come back.”

“I can’t. Please don’t ask me to do this.”

Ears ringing, Daryl closed his eyes for a moment. Every tissue, every bone had been set afire. Every breath encouraged the fire within to burn unbearably hoter. Daryl swallowed with difficulty, tasting the iron of his own blood.

Just another minute, he promised himself. Then the agony would be gone.

Daryl opened his eyes again, finding that Rick had not even moved. “You don’t want to remember me like that, Rick. I’ll just be another nightmare.”

Rick’s eyes locked onto his, and Daryl found himself thinking that this would not be the last time they spoke. Strange, for he’d never believed in the divine or an afterlife. Life was this. You only got one shot. And he’d lived through his, regretted nothing.

Daryl pressed again. “I wouldn’t ask anyone else but you.”

Rick’s fist made contact with the damp earth, showering them both, and Daryl flinched slightly at the feeling of speckles of cool mud hitting his face. The pitiful sob that ripped from Rick’s lungs made his resolution harder.

He should stay with the Grimes, with Michonne, with Maggie and Glenn. And the others. They were his family.

Maybe it wasn’t his time.

But the fire was impossible to fend. It burned worst on his left bicep where a walker’s nails had gouged not an hour before when he’d covered Carl.

When Daryl looked up next, his friend had composed himself again, though tears had now mixed with snot. When their gazes met again, Rick’s head moved in a small nod of consent.

Daryl sighed relief, though it ached his lungs. “Thank you.”

“You’re my brother.” Rick’s sentence was chopped, chest heaving in effort to breathe. “My best friend. You took care of my son, protected him.”

Daryl realized what this convesation was. It was Rick’s goodbye to him.

“Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me that you will put me down, forgive yourself, and forget me.”

No answer. Instead, Rick’s eyes searched his.

“Promise me, Rick.”

Rick’s mouth had become a thin line as if trying to trap the words before they came stumbling out on their own. His head dipped in another short nod.

“Say it, Rick.”

“I promise.”

“Don’t have long now,” Daryl urged, licking his cracked lips in vain. “Do it now. Please, Rick. Do it now.”

Rick’s fingers were fumbling at his belt. Daryl’s vision swam, and he closed his eyes, letting Rick’s arm support his weight.

Cold metal rested against Daryl’s temple, a blessing among the inferno of his own body. Rick’s hand was apparently shaking, but he’d hugged Daryl’s body close to himself.

The seconds stretched. Chirps of songbird from a distance. A breeze from the west, rustling the trees. How many times had he flirted with death and escaped? But if he had chosen how to die, this would be it. With family.

Fear gripped Daryl instantly, and his eyes flew open. He didn’t want to leave the world without seeing it for the last time, without seeing Rick one last time.

Their eyes met for a third time. Decision was written on the creases of Rick’s forehead.

Daryl didn’t hear the gunshot, but felt white-hot pain as the bullet lodged itself in his brain. Then, the world fell away, darkness rushing to greet him.

There was no more pain. 


End file.
